Tips from Players
Tips from players is a community page editable by anyone. It serves as both an area for anyone to write down tips but also as a source of tips. Tips can come in all shapes and forms, from arena to mini-games. The only criteria being that the tip must be helpful and related to PMU. Tips Dungeons *Avoid getting surrounded at all costs, especially if nearby Pokémon know moves that give negative statuses. If you do, you can get locked in hit stun and potentially be unable to do anything until the enemies defeat you or you're able to attack back. *If you relog, wind will start even if you don't move. *Using a Pokémon that starts up a weather can be used for Lickitung hunting in Island Garden. *Mt Skylift is one of the best dungeons to train a level 30 or 40. If you're careful you can also train a level 20 to 30 in one run. *If you take the top and then bottom side of the map in Pitch-Black Abyss you can continue to generate items while minimizing your risks. *You can party with other members in dungeons that disband parties through the guild mechanic. *Pitch-Black Abyss eggs take on average around 45 minutes to 1 hour to hatch. *Traveling on a type-oriented tile then switching to a Pokémon that cannot walk on that certain tile will cause the Pokémon to warp when it makes an action. *Before entering Tanren Chambers, create a party even if you're only going in by yourself. This will help you keep track of whether or not you picked up a key on X floor, since the chat will announce both when you picked up a key and when you enter a floor. Pokémon *Make your leader a Pokémon you won't use in battle. *Bibarel can learn most HM moves (except Fly) making it a good candidate as a HM slave. *Ghost-types can continue to travel through walls in dungeons if they use Rest or an HP recovering move to heal off lost HP from an empty belly. *Pokémon that can travel over special tiles can gain a status problem if they travel across the following: **Lava (Burn) **Hot water (Burn) **Poisoned water (Poison) **Frozen water (Frozen) **Numbing water (Paralysis) *If a team member holds a Damp Rock, a Pokémon with the Ability Swift Swim will always have it activated. *Giving a Focus Sash to a level 1 Shedinja will make it impervious to all direct attacks. *It is possible to use Role Play or Skill Swap on a Shedinja. *Head to Mt. Skylift and recruit a Swablu as a support Pokemon. Safeguard & Refresh are 2 recommended moves. You can also go to a tutor to learn Heal Bell. *If you are playing as a ghost type, it is recommended to give it a stamina band for when it is walking through walls. Items *Store money between each dungeon run. *Beginner's Band gives a +5% Exp boost plus +5 to all the team member stats. **Having one Pokémon hold Beginner's Band while another Pokémon in the party holds Beginner's Badge will stack the stat boost, making the active Pokémon have a +5% Exp boost plus +10 to the holder's stats. *For an efficient escape, use invincibility frames when using an Escape Orb. Alternatively, have an Escape Rope at all times to not lose your items for when you lose all your Pokémon. *Get TM Rest as soon as possible for status ailments and restoring HP. Winden Pass is the earliest you can obtain it in dungeon. You can also buy one for 5000 Poké at Grassroot Town's Kecleon Shop or 3500 Poké at Snowbasin Town's Kecleon Shop. *Using a Pokémon with the Ability Pickup in Winden Pass is one of the quickest ways to obtain Heart Scales. **Burning Teddiursa with a Flame Orb burn activates Quick Feet, which will help you go through quicker. Paralysis from a Static Orb also works well. *Trapped Scarf is a team item that prevents Ghost-types from walking on walls and other special tiles. *You can Recycle Grimy Food at Lickilicky's cleanse shop, including some that weren't originally Apples. *To hatch Mystery Eggs, have an open slot in your party while running around. **Using a Pokémon with some sort of movement speed boost (e.g. the Ability Speed Boost or Crystals) can quicken the rate of Mystery Eggs hatching due to being able to make steps faster. **Occasionally check the Mystery Egg in the highest inventory slot to see if it's about to hatch. If it is, move it to the lowest slot so you can let your other eggs get closer to hatching. Useful if you're someplace where Mystery Eggs can't hatch, like in a dungeon. *In a pinch, you can eat the seeds and berries you find in the dungeons to refill your belly. *Type-enhancing items, such as Charcoal, make dungeon running easier by giving 20% increased damage for a specific type's moves. *Shards in dungeons appear on Floor 21+. Look for Shards using the Frisk Ability. *Stamina bands have a good use for ghost type pokemon for trespassing through walls. Miscellaneous *Defiant will activate on moves that cause the user to lower their own stats. *Quick Guard protects against all moves that have a range of 3 tiles or higher. *Wide Guard protects against all AoEs and Multi-target sprays. *Do missions as soon as possible to increase your storage and bag space. *You can organize your inventory by clicking and dragging items. *If a message appears to ask for a confirmation when trying to give up, then the player will lose items. *Before editing or expanding your house, make sure to pick up all items on the ground. Once saved, any existing items will be deleted. Other references Listed are other community based pages that anyone can edit. As such, please refrain from putting in false information to these pages. *PMU Playerbase *Good Training Locations *Item Farming *Player Shops: Price of Items *Pokémon Obtaining Guide *Role-Playing Category:PMU 7 Category:Community